The Life of Samantha Cassadine
by Toni-Nicole
Summary: This is the story of Samantha Cassadine, and how she deal's with the life of being a Spencer and a Cassadine. Is not a necessary read BEFORE you read my other story Samantha Cassadine: A Force to Be Reckoned, but it'll help.
1. The Beginning

THING TO KNOW

Luckys a little over 3 years older than Sam and Nikolas and 8 years older than Lulu

Emily is older than Jason by 2 years so is Liz

AJ and Jason are fraternal twins

* * *

On October 31 of 1985 Prince Nikolas Ivan Egor Cassidine and Princess Samantha Diana Nataliya Laura Cassidine were born. They were identical twins, causing problems for their family and their for they had to be separated. Nikolas being born first and being male was the one the Cassidine's decided to keep. The other, Samantha being born last and being female was predetermined to be weak, and would an unneeded complication. So it was decided Samantha would be given away to the McCall's.

Only her mother wouldn't let that happen so with the help of her husband she would have her daughter if she couldn't have both her children she would at least have one. Luke being the faithful husband he was, was more than happy to help find his step-daughter Samantha.

10 Months Later

"Luke were close this time I can fill it" exclaimed Laura

"I really hope so wife. I really do. The sooner we fine Samantha the sooner we can go home. And Lucky can meet their little sister"

"Do you think that he'll like her"

"I know he will he's always said he wanted a little one to play with and now he will"

Just then the pulled into a trailer park and parked next to trailer 342. Home to Mrs. and Mr. McCall to of the worst parent to walk the earth. They only agreed to take Samantha in because of the money they got from the Cassidine's. As Luke and Laura got out of the car they could yelling and a baby crying.

"Oh Gawd Luke I never though I would say this, but I hope that the baby isn't Samantha."

"I now what you mean wife. I would hate it if it was our daughter having to live with these people"

"You just said our daughter"

"Well wife I plan on adopting her when we get her home and changing her name to Samantha Laura Spencer"

"Well I can't wait"

Just then the trailer door flew open and a baby girl was tossed out on to the ground. When she stopped crying both Luke and Laura's hearts stopped. And they both ran over to the baby full speed to she if she was still alive.

"Hey get away from our daughter!" Yelled a drunken Cody McCall

"Oh shut up Cody that brats not ours and you know it" said and unnervingly calm Evelyn McCall

"You bet you asses she's not yours she's ours and where taking her away for this hell hole. Come on wife lets get her to the hospital."

Before Cody or Evelyn could say any more Luke and Laura were in the car on the way to the nearest hospital.

"Luke do you think she's gonna be okay?"

"I don't know. She has a pulse but its faint. This is the only tine I will ever say this but I wish to hell that she would just cry already" he said giving her a reassuring smile

As if on cue Samantha let them know she would be fine she wailed the entire way to the hospital. The only time she stopped was when Luke or Laura was holing her letting the whole world know these are my folks and if you don't like it you can bite me.

3 Weeks Later - Back in Port Charles

"DADDY AND MOMMY ARE HOME ANTIE BOBBY THEY DAY BROUGHT DA BABY!!" Screamed the four year-old Lucky Spencer

"OH you bet we did buddy. You want to hold her?" asked Luke looking at Laura for a nod of approval which of course he got.

"YA YA YA. What's her name Daddy?"

"Samantha"

"EWW. That a girl name"

"Well buddy she is a girl" laugh Luke

"Well I still don't like it I'm gonna call her Sam or Sammy. But NEVEA Samantha. "

"Well I think we can dill with that. Now go sit down so you can hold her"

"Okay mommy"

Once Lucky was holding her baby sister he started to talk to her "Hey Sammy" But the she started to scream her head of. Causing Lucky to lose all color in the face "Don't cry Sam please don't cry" with that she stopped "Daddy?"

"Ya Cowboy"

"I think she's broken"

"Whys that Cowboy"

"Cause when I called her Sammy she started to scram" at the word Sammy Samantha started to scream again. "But when I call her Sam she stops" and she did stop. "Daddy what wrong with sissy?"

"She just doesn't like _Sammy_" he whispered the last part so she wouldn't scream but it didn't work "Calm down SAM" and she stopped

"Okay S-A-M-M-Y is out" laughed Laura

"What"

"Sammy" said Luke to which Sam responded with a look that clearly said 'Watch it old man'

4 Years and 2 Months Later - Sam's 5th Birthday Party

"Has anyone seen Sam?" ask Laura trying not to lose her mind.

"Calm down wife Sam's a Spencer ya she leaves every once in a while but she always comes back"

"Is that supposed to help?"

"Ya it is, but I guess it didn't work. But think of it this way everyone knows and loves Sam. For some odd reason she has the whole PCPD and the local mob boss Vera, and most of hospital at GH rapped around her little finger. She has too many people looking out for her to get into any real troub-" he was cut of by Sam

"DADDY" she screamed running into his arms

"What's wrong Cowgirl?"

"I got a brother" she said grinning ear to ear

"I know Lucky and a sister on the way" said Luke a little confused

"NO… Daddy I'm not talking about butt-face I got another brother his name is Nikolas"

Luke and Laura blood ran cold they were both thinking _'How'd she know, who told her?'_

"Dad? Mom? What's going on?" asked Lucky while thinking _'Who's is Nikolas'_

"Sam who told you about Nikolas?" ignoring Lucky's questions

"This old lady, she told me I went with her I could meet him. But I Told her I had to tell you and mom first. She tried to tell me that you already knew so I didn't have to. But I wanted to. Then these two big guys came out a no where so I ran to Kelly's and did that trick you taught me daddy. Member?"

"Ya I remember"

"But anyway I did the trick and went to the church and turn back and came home so the would find the house. Are you proud of me daddy?" by this point the whole party was listing to Sam story trying to figure out what in hell's going on.

"Ya I proud of you darlin"

"Mommy?"

"Ya sweetheart" said Laura trying not to cry

"When can I see Nikolas"

"You can see him right now Samantha" said a voice from be hide them "Come met your twin sister Nikolas"

"HELENA WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE" hissed Luke

"I came to get my grand-daughter Samantha. Nikolas has been lonely so I thought he sould meet his sister."

"Your never gonna take MY daughter" belowed Laura

"Yes grandmother" said Nikolas

"I would like you to meet your sister Samantha Diana Nataliya Laura Cassidine and Samantha this is your brother Nikolas Ivan Egor Cassidine" said Helena

As Sam started over to Nikolas she was stopped by Lucky

"Listen Lady I don't know you but your not goning anywhere with MY sister got it"

"Hello Samantha" said Nikolas ignoring everyone eles

"What's up Nik? Oh and call me Sam. K?"

"As you wish Sam" then a weird looking guy couth he eye and he was headed towards Sam "SAM WATCH OUT" screamed Nikolas. But it was to late the man had Sam and had a guy pressed to her head stunning all the party goers even Helena

"No body move and the kid will live to see tomorrow" spoke Sonny Corinthos

"Freeze Corinthos this is the PCPD we've got you surrounded so put the girl and the gun down now"

By now the one people not crying or on the verge where a few of the cops, Sonny, and Helena who was trying to use this to her advantage. Next thing you know someone's lunging at Sonny and Sam is screaming and bullets are ringing out.


	2. A Sister Lost

After few the shooting stopped and Sam, Nikolas and Helena were gone. Luke was shot in the leg. Lucky's arm was grazed. While the police were restraining Sonny Laura relied she didn't se Sam, only a pool of blood where she once was.

"SAM? SAM! OH MY GOD WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER?" Laura was hysterical and crying for her lost daughter

"Calm down sweetheart. It'll be okay we'll get threw this" said Scott Baldwin

"CALM DOWN? YOUR TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN HELENA HAS TWO OF MY CHILDREN MY HUSBAND AND SON HAVE BEEN SHOT AND YOUR TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN! TELL HOW AM I SAPOSED TO CALM DOWN SCOTT?"

"Laura your 7 months pregnant you need to breath and calm down for the baby and for Lucky you have to be strong for them"

"Fine. Your right I know your right but I what Sam and Nikolas home"

"Mom was that woman right Nikolas is Sam win?" Asked Lucky

"Ya she was right her name is Helena and she's Sam's grandmother of sorts. She took Nikolas and Sam away form me when after they were born your dad and I where able to find Sam, but the Cassadine's kept Nikolas hidden so we could never find him"

"Will we ever find Sam again?" asked Lucky on the verge of tears

"I don't know cowboy but we'll never stop trying" said Luke as he hobbled over to his family. "We'll never stop"

* * *

"Where are we going?" asked Sam

"We're going to home Russia" said Helena

"Is Nikolas coming too"

"Yes Samantha Nikolas is coming to. Why don't you go to sleep so you can play with him when you wake-up"

"Okay Grandmother"

10 years Later

"It's been ten years since I last saw my little sister" said a heart broken Lucky

"Lucky why are you just now telling was about her?" asked Liz while glancing over at Emily

"Because to day is her 15th birthday, and I promised to take her to the docks and let her jump of them for the 15th birthday. I know is not that big a deal but that was the last promise I made her and now I'm breaking it. And it doesn't that Corinthos got out of jail earlier."

"Wait your sister was born on Halloween?" said a smiling Emily

"Ya she was. She always said that she was special cause the world celebrated her on her birthday. I always told her thy celebrated the day and not her, but she would hear it"

"She sounds like something special" said Liz

"She was"

Just then the bell above Kelly's rung and in flew Sonny Corinthos he was being attacked by some guy that looked similar to Lucky.

"What in the hell are you doing" yelled Sonny as some of the restaurant goers pulled the stranger off of him

"I'm making you pay for what you did to my sister. She had nightmares for years because of you" hissed the stranger

"And who in the hell is your sister and what may I ask what I did to her" asked Sonny trying to at bigger than he was

"You put a gun to her head and used her a shield. Her name was Samantha Cassa-" before he could finish Lucky had him pinned to a wall

"HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU KNOW _MY_ SISTER" boomed Lucky putting infuses of the word my

"I don't I only know mine Samantha Cassadine"

"That's not her name Nikolas and you know it. It's Sam Spencer"

"Lucky what are you doing?" asked Liz

"He knows where Sam is he help take her from us Liz"

"No I don't she ran away a two months ago I just came her to look for her when I saw this ass" said Nikolas pointing toward Sonny

"Well if I knew my disappearance would cause this much trouble I would've run away a long time ago" she said leaning on the door way with a smirk on her face

"SAM" yelled both brothers running towards their sister and both hugging her


	3. The Reunion

"SAM" yelled both brothers running towards their sister and both hugging her as tight as possible.

"AIR… AIR… I NEED AIR…" said Sam in between gasps

"Oh sorry" said Nikolas

"Ya sorry" said Lucky

"It's okay" after a few moments to catch "Just take me down to the docks then we can go see mom, dad, and Lulu"

"The docks?" ask Nikolas

"Ya the docks. You see _I_ promised _MY_ sister that _I_ would take to jump of the docks on her 15th birthday" said Lucky emphasizing the I's and my's.

"First of all she's _MY_ sister, and she only your _HALF-SISTER_" said Nikolas all mater-of-factly.

"NO. First of all I'm both of your sister's equally no halfs, steps or, adopteds about it. Secondly I'm fully capable of kicking both of your asses so don't tick me of today, I would hate to do it but don't for a second think I wouldn't so lets go to the docks"

"Fine" they huffed in unison

"Wait one second" Sam said with a wicked grin on her face "Well if it isn't Sonny Corinthos the bastard himself"

"Do I know you? And if I don't I would love to change that" he had a gross grin on his face

"Oh so you don't remember me. I'm hurt you hold a gun to my head on my fifth birthday party and you don't remember. To bad" a split second later Sam's fist collided with Sonny's nose braking it sending him to his knees, then she kneaded him in the chin sending him into a fatal position. "The name's Samantha Diana Nataliya Laura Spencer-Cassadine I would advise you not to forget again"

"So… that's your sister" said Liz completely in aw of the 15 year-old

"Yep" said both Lucky and Nikolas with satisfied grins on their faces

"You know that you two are really one minded when it comes to… well me" Sam couldn't help but get perky at the last word and had a stupid grin plastered on her face. "So you two are friends with my brother?"

"Ya I'm Emily and this is Liz"

"Hi I'm-"

"Samantha the lost Spencer and Cassadine. We know Lucky was just telling us about you before… well this" said Liz

"Well then since you know me well the five year-old me anyways. Would you two like two come to the docks with us it should be fun. I mean at the very least you get to see me jump into the water. Well lets just leave it at interesting and leave it at that. I'm sorry. I'm rambling I do that a lot and the worst part is once i realize I'm rambling I still ramble on and on and on. you know what? I'm shutting up know. No not know are you guys comming to the docks with us?" asked Sam

"Ummm… I'm in what about you Emily"

"Ya sure let me call my brothers and have then meet us there"

As they were heading out they heard Sonny

"This isn't over Samantha"

"Oh bite me Corinthos" and with that they were headed towards the docks

* * *

I know it's short for me but what ever this was heard to write but I'm alreading workin on the next one and an update to Samantha Cassadine: A Force to Be Reckoned

SO REVIEW PLEZ


	4. AN: I'm Sorry

I plan on sitting down and writing at least a chapter for all of my stories and to re-read and fix all the errors in my stories. I have no real plans for the near future so I hope to update at least twice a month. I know that that's still very slow but I can promise that I won't take such a long hiatus.


End file.
